


Knowledge

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had always sort of suspected that there was something was a little weird about Blaine. He apparently knew all kinds of things about nearly everyone -- hosts of meaningless knowledge that suddenly came to a head when they found Pavarotti in his cage, quite dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

Kurt had always sort of suspected that there was something was a little weird about Blaine -- at least, with his social awareness. It had everything to do with how he could be flirtatious and expressive one week and then be staring at Kurt, apparently completely clueless as to his own behavior, during the next. It only grew more pronounced as he realized that Blaine didn't know just his coffee order but also a great deal of other things without having witnessed them or Kurt having told him: his address, his morning regimen, his schedule, his habits, his _allergies_... It wasn't just Kurt, either; Blaine apparently knew these things for nearly everyone -- hosts of meaningless knowledge that suddenly came to a head when they found Pavarotti in his cage, quite dead.

"Hm," said Blaine as he squatted down next to the cage, while Wes was busy being near distraught at the council table. "Well, this is unfortunate."

Kurt, like Wes, was feeling quite upset, wondering if there was something wrong that he'd done, if he hadn't been feeding Pav enough or if there had been some illness he should have suspected. He snapped out of it though, when Blaine reached into the cage and wrapped his hand around Pavarotti's very small body. He seemed to take a moment to spread the little bird in his palm; his death hadn't been long enough ago for rigor mortis to set in and so it was quite easy for Blaine to spread Pav's wings and straighten out his legs and turn his head a little.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

At once, Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Nothing," he said and tucked Pavarotti into his pocket. He picked up the cage with two fingers and nodded to Wes. "I'll take care of the rest, shall I?"

When they buried Pavarotti later that day, rigor mortis had trapped his body in a parody of flight -- beak open to unleash a song that would never be heard again, wings splayed to their fullest, and his feet clutching at the stabilized perch within his cage. Kurt didn't know how Blaine had managed to do it and wasn't sure if he felt comforted by the sight or not. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he was a little disturbed by the tiny smile that was resting on Blaine's face throughout the funeral.

*

Transferring back to McKinley, while a great idea in theory, actually kind of sucked. Sure a couple of the worst bullies had changed their ways, but there were still slushies and Kurt was still getting dropped into dumpsters. At least he could say that it was just because he was a loser instead of being a gay loser, which was a subtle but strangely heartening knowledge. 

Then Blaine was there too -- sweeping in like only Blaine could: in a very self-satisfied, very proud, very gay way. Kurt expected Blaine to get bullied too, especially when he joined Glee Club. Blaine did, but it stopped almost as quick as it started. It wasn't until he saw Azimio about to slam Blaine into the lockers that Kurt realized why.

Before Azimio could get close, Blaine inexplicably picked up the pace of his steps. He didn't seem to be in any particular hurry as far as Kurt could tell, but he was definitely keeping out of arm's length, leading Azimio into the locker room without seeming to have noticed that the football player was even following. Kurt slipped into the locker room after Azimio, scared out of his mind that he was going to find him beating Blaine or something like that. What he found was more horrific.

Blaine was behind Azimio. His jacket was gone and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. He was wearing latex gloves and in his hands, he had the plastic casing of a ball point pen. It was jagged at one end like it had been broken and while Azimio was making jeering calls as he searched, Blaine brought his hand down at the football player's neck. A bright spray of blood arced through the air. Blaine backed off all the way to the opposite wall near where Kurt was standing with a scream caught in his throat. Kurt tore his eyes away from Azimio's still flailing form to look at Blaine.

He was peeling off his gloves from the wrist until their bloodless interior was all Kurt could see; into the pocket they went. He was breathing just a little hard as he pulled his jacket out of one of the lockers, dusted it off and pulled it around his shoulders. When he looked to Kurt, he paused and glanced behind him to where Azimio was twitching. 

"Hey," he said, and there was the quiet smile Kurt remembered from Pavarotti's funeral. "So, you should probably get to class or something."

Kurt stammered, still trying to wrap his head around what he'd just witnessed. "W-what?"

"I'm about to make a scene," explained Blaine very calmly. "It'd be good if you had some plausible deniability." Kurt stared at him; Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Witnesses," he told Kurt. "So that you aren't implicated."

Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before saying: "I don't understand. What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up," Blaine told him as he ushered Kurt out of the locker room. He kissed Kurt very sweetly on the cheek. It was such a normal and familiar thing to do that it made Kurt shudder weakly. "Go on to class," Blaine urged and Kurt did, shaking the whole way.

~~You don't think a strict no-bullying policy is enough to stop _everyone_ , do you?~~


End file.
